Franklin Nelson
Biografíathumb|280px ''Daredevil Matt Murdock's best friend and associate, sharing with him the Nelson & Murdock, a law firm. He likes his job, but complaints with Matt because of the choices he does about the assisted ones, since his partner always accepts to defend innocent people, which are almost everytime poor, and pay the two lawyers with anything they can afford to, thus including cheese and other food, furniture and toys, which Foggy's office is full of. During an exclusive dinner, Foggy tried to put Nelson & Murdock in Wilson Fisk's list of lawyers, but Matt firmly refuses, declaring that he'll never defend guilty ones, with Foggy's disappointment at he loss of money his friend caused. ">Franklin "Foggy" Nelson es Matt Murdockmejor amigo y asociado, compartiendo con él la Nelson & Murdock, una firma de abogados. Le gusta su trabajo, pero las quejas con Matt debido a las elecciones lo hace sobre los asistida, ya que su compañero acepta siempre para defender a personas inocentes, que son casi cada vez que pobre y pagar los dos abogados con todo lo que pueden pagar, así como queso y otros alimentos, muebles y juguetes, Oficina de que Foggy está lleno de. Durante una cena exclusiva, Foggy intentó poner Nelson & Murdock en lista de Wilson Fiskde abogados, pero Matt rechaza firmemente, declarando que él no te nunca defender culpables, con la decepción de Foggy en él pérdida de dinero a causa de su amigo. Daredevil. In one occasion, Foggy tries to put mayonnaise in Matt's coffee, but eventually the blind lawyer gives him his cup and Foggy ends up drinking it. When Elektra Natchios is killed, Foggy proves to be sensitive to his pal's grief and tries to make him cheer up. ">A menudo toma un café con su pareja, debatir sobre todo, del trabajo a leyendas urbanas, que ama niebla. Mate generalmente burla de su amigo por su fe en la existencia de gators de alcantarillado urbanos "mitos" como Daredevil. En una ocasión, Foggy intenta poner mayonesa en café de Matt, pero finalmente el abogado ciego le da su copa y Foggy termina beberla. Cuando es asesinado Elektra Natchios , Foggy demuestra para ser sensible al dolor de su amigo y trata de hacerle a animar. Rasgos de carácter Matt Murdock and they share a deep friendship, even if they spend most of the time playing and jocking. ">Foggy Nelson es un abogado inteligente y capaz y una buena persona, aunque puede ser codiciosos e infantil. Siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo Matt Murdock y comparten una profunda amistad, incluso si pasan la mayor parte del tiempo jugando y jocking. Relaciones *Matt Murdock - mejor amigo y colega. *Karen Page - amigo y Secretario. Apariciones/actores *Canon (1 película) **Daredevil (Primera aparición) , Jon Favreau Detrás de las escenas ''Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Trivia *Muchas de las escenas de Foggy fueron cortadas en la versión final de la película, pero están disponibles en el corte del Director. *Favreau aparece en más películas de Marvel, Iron Man ''y ''Iron Man 2, como amigo de Tony Stark y el conductor, Harold "Happy" Hogan. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Nelson Categoría:Daredevil Categoría:Civiles